Rückkehr nach Babylon 5
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Eine alte Rangerin erinnert sich und erzählt ihren Enkeln eine Geschichte über die letzten Tage der Raumstation Babylon 5


> **_Babylon 5_**
> 
> **Rückkehr nach Babylon 5 by Cheyenne's Dream**_  
  
_
> 
> _Im All, fern von der Erde auf einem kleinen Planeten saß unter einem Baum eine alte Frau. Sie mochte fasst an die achtzig Jahre zählen, doch ihre Augen blickten noch wach umher. Langsam näherten sich zwei Kinder. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sicher waren es Geschwister, denn sie hielten sich bei der Hand._   
_Als die Kinder bei der alten Frau angekommen waren, ließen sie sich neben ihr im Gras nieder. Der Junge bat die Großmutter eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ein Lächeln überflog das Gesicht der Frau. Sie strich dem Mädchen eine Strähne aus der Stirn und fing dann an zu erzählen:_
> 
> Lange bevor eure Mutter geboren wurde hatte sich diese Begebenheit zu getragen. Es war mein erstes großes Abenteuer und zugleich das letzte Ereignis auf Babylon 5.   
Diese gigantische Station, im neutralen Sektor ist der Mittelpunkt meiner Geschichte.
> 
> _Die alte Frau unterbrach sich und sah kurz die Kinder an. Was B5 war brauchte sie ihnen nicht zu erklären. Das wussten die beiden Geschwister aus früheren Erzählungen. Deshalb fuhr die Großmutter fort:_
> 
> Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, am Ende des Jahres 2281. Auf der Station freuten sich die Menschen auf besinnliche Feiertage, denn schon nach den Feiertagen würde man mit der Evakuierung beginnen.   
Zu Glanzzeiten lebten auf B5 fast eine viertel Million Menschen. Zum heutigen Zeitpunkt waren es weniger als 100 000 Menschen und Außerirdische. Viele Jahre war die Station eine Anlaufstelle für Flüchtlinge, Schmuggler, Geschäftsleute, Diplomaten und andere Reisende aus den verschiedensten Welten. Nach der Gründung der Interstellaren Allianz fiel die Station an die Erde zurück. Nach und nach verlor Babylon 5 an Bedeutung. Immerhin hatte die ISA viele Aufgaben der Station übernommen. Deshalb hatte die Erdregierung nun beschlossen die Station zu räumen und zu sprengen.   
Oben in der Kommandozentrale war es sehr ruhig. Man konnte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören, wäre eine dagewesen. Gelangweilt las ein Offizier in einer Zeitung. Es kam vor das Tagelang kein Schiff die Station anlief. Ein einziges Schiff hatte heute angedockt. Ein alter Frachter, der nur ein Besatzungsmitglied hatte. Die kommende Nacht würde wieder ruhig werden so wie die letzten. Erst morgen früh kam ein Versorgungsschiff und würde für Abwechslung sorgen.   
Plötzlich sprang der junge Offizier auf und legte die Zeitung weg. Auf dem Gang hörte man ein leises Tack, Tack. Der junge Mann wusste wer kam. Sein vorgesetzter Offizier. Nur Sekunden später betrat ein vielleicht fünfzig jähriger Mann, in Uniform des Chiefs der Sicherheitskräfte den Raum. Der Leutnant salutierte und meldete:" Alles ruhig."   
Der Chief winkte ab und ging zu dem großen Panoramafenster gegenüber des Eingangs. Während sich der jüngere wieder seiner Zeitung widmete sah der ältere hinaus in die Weite des Alls. Dabei stützte er sich auf einen Stock. Eigentlich war es Zeit zu schlafen aber eine innere Unruhe hatte den Mann hierher kommen lassen.   
Während es hier oben über der Andockbucht ruhig war, hatte der ältere Mann in den letzten Tagen viele Dinge zutun gehabt. Commander Nils hatte ihn, Zack Allen mit der Aufgabe betraut bis Ende des Jahres einen ausführlichen Evakuierungsplan vorzulegen. Der Chief hatte diese Aufgabe vor wenigen Minuten beendet und wollte noch einmal in Erinnerungen schweben, bevor er die Tatsache akzeptierte das die Station für immer aufgelöst würde.   
Zack war vor einiger Zeit zur Erde zurückgekehrt aber weil es ihm dort zulangweilig war hatte er sich vor zwei Monaten zurückversetzten lassen. Leider nur um vom Ende der Station zu erfahren. Hier auf B5 hatte Zack während vieler Jahre, glückliche und traurige Moment erlebt. Als junger Securitymann hatte er erlebt wie die Station in Betrieb genommen wurde und nun nach 25 Jahren würde er ' das Licht ausmachen'. So drückte er sich gelegentlich aus.   
Eine großartige Ära ging Zuende.   
In den Erinnerungen des älteren Mannes tauchten Gesichter auf. Alles Freunde und Bekannte die die Geschichte der Station geprägt hatten.   
Manche begleiteten inzwischen wichtige Positionen auf der Erde, innerhalb der Interstellaren Allianz oder auf dem Mars. Von einigen Personen war ihm nichts bekannt. Was mochte wohl aus Lydia, der Telepathin geworden sein. Oder aus Franziska Grasia. Ihr hatte Zack einmal sehr nahe gestanden. Für einem Moment glaubte er die Stimme der weißen Rangerin zu hören und ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren.   
Plötzlich wurde der Chief aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Zwei Dinge spielten sich fast gleichzeitig ab.   
Einer seiner Sicherheitsleute brachte eine jungen Frau in die Zentrale. Die Rangerin wünschte Zack zu sprechen. Im nächsten Moment erfassten die Scanner ein Schiff. Fast gleichzeitig wurde ein Raumfenster geöffnet und das Schiff, unbekannten Typs sprang aus dem Hyperraum. Etwa in Sichthöhe der Brücke verharrte das Schiff, als würde es auf irgend etwas warten.   
Zack wollte Alarm auslösen aber die Stimme der jungen Frau hielt ihn davon ab. Die Rangerin sagte:   
" Ich komme zu spät. Da ist sie schon."   
Erstaunt drehte der Chief sich um und fragte:" Wer?"   
Die junge Frau lächelte, antwortete aber nicht auf die Frage. Stattdessen sagte sie nur:" Sie war doch schneller als ich es berechnet hatte. Das darf mir nicht noch einmal passieren."   
Dann besann sie sich und sagte etwas lauter zu dem älteren Mann gewandt:   
" Verzeihen sie. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Sarah Ann und dort," Dabei zeigte die junge Frau auf das noch immer unbekannte Schiff, " ist meine Mutter. Ich sollte den Kommandostab von der Ankunft des Schiffes informieren. Bitte lassen sie Ranger Eins auf die Station."   
Zack schüttelte den Kopf, übermittelte aber auf der üblichen Frequenz die Andocksequenz. Ohne zu Bestätigen dockte das Schiff an.   
Weder der junge Offizier, noch der Chief hatte das Schiff aus den Augen gelassen. Nun wandte sich Zack an die Rangerin. Diese war aber schon an der Tür. Sarah hörte aber noch die Frage.   
" Wer ist diese Frau?"   
Wieder lächelte Sarah und antwortete ausweichend:" Sie werden überrascht sein." Dann hatte sie den Raum auch schon verlassen.   
Zack übergab das Kommando wieder an den jungen Leutnant und eilte der Rangerin so schnell er mit seinem Bein konnte nach. Diese war inzwischen in der tiefer gelegenen Ebene angekommen und begrüßte ihre Mutter.   
Bevor die beiden einige Worte wechseln konnten ertönte im Gang ein Geräusch. Es klang wie Tack, Tack.   
Mit schnellen Schritten und auf seinen Stock gestützt, eilte der Securitychief heran. Dabei verursachte sein Stock das Geräusch auf dem Metallboden. Noch eine Biegung und Zack hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Die Szene die er nun erblickte überraschte ihn.   
Er sah die beiden Frauen. Sarah Ann und neben ihr eine etwa vierzigjährige Frau in der weisen Kleidung der White Ranger.   
Die ältere Frau strich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres schwarzen langen Haares zurück und eilte dem Chief entgegen. Beide hatten sich sofort erkannt.   
" Franziska. Das ist unmöglich." Entfuhr es Zack Allen.   
Die Rangerin lächelte und umarmte den Freund.   
" Ich bin es tatsächlich."   
Bevor der verwirrte Freund eine Antwort geben konnte, fuhr Franziska fort:   
" Leider haben wir nicht viel Zeit. Deshalb müssen wir die Wiedersehensfreude für später aufheben. Ich komme mit schlechten Nachrichten. Doch genaueres später. Erst einmal muss ich mit dem Commander sprechen und die Station muss in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt werden."   
Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen handelte Zack Allen. Er wusste das Franziska so etwas nie ohne Grund sagen würde und deshalb zögerte er nicht. Noch auf dem Rückweg zur Kommandokuppel gab der Chief erste Anweisung über seinen Handkommunikator. Da hörte er die Frage der hinter ihm gehenden Sarah Ann.:" Die Berichte wurden also bestätigt? Das Ziel der Drakh ist Babylon 5.   
Ein einfaches :" Ja" war Franziskas Antwort.   
Das eben gehörte beflügelte die Schritte des Chiefs.   
Mehrere Offiziere und der Commander warteten schon. Zack stellte nur den Commander Nils vor. Dieser war ein schmächtiger, im Dienst ergrauter Mann, dem man diesen Posten eigentlich nicht hätte zugetraut.   
Nils wartete auf eine Erklärung.   
Zack ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wollte beginnen. Franziska war neben dem Freund stehen geblieben und legte nun beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Chiefs. Franziska spürte den Schmerz des Freundes und gab ihm Telepathisch zu verstehen das sie nun das weitere Übernehmen würde.   
Zack war ihr sehr dankbar.   
Franziska atmete tief ein und musterte die Anwesenden. Dann begann sie mit leiser, im ganzen Raum verständlicher Stimme:   
" Ich bin Franziska. Man nennt mich auch Ranger Eins. Obwohl wir in den letzten Jahren außer im Telepathenkrieg kaum in Erscheinung getreten sind, so ist unsere Existenz trotzdem jeden bekannt. Mein jetziges Hier sein hat einen bestimmten Grund."   
Die ältere Frau machte eine kurze Pause um die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. Dann fuhr sie fort:" Ich möchte keine Panik auslösen, deshalb bitte ich alle Anwesenden die Angelegenheit zunächst Geheimzuhalten.   
Vor circa fünfzehn Jahren wurden die Drakh im Erdnahen Sektor mit großen Verlusten zurückgeschlagen. Nach und Nach wurden sie immer mehr an den Rand der Galaxie gedrängt. Leider hat niemand es bis heute geschafft die Drakh endgültig zu besiegen. Obwohl sie schwere Verluste erlitten haben, sind sie immer noch stark genug um mit einem Überraschungsangriff die fast wehrlose Station Babylon 5 zu vernichten. Obwohl in einigen Tagen mehrere Kampfschiffe der White Ranger hier eintreffen werden um die Station zu verteidigen, fürchte ich jedoch das die Zeit sehr knapp wird. Die meisten Schiffe haben eine sehr große Distanz zurückzulegen. Anderseits werden die Drakh damit rechnen entdeckt zu werden, deshalb ist es möglich das sie zuschlagen bevor alle ihrer Schiffe eingetroffen sind. Das heißt in zwei Tagen."   
Nachdem Franziska geendet hatte blieb es ruhig. Die Rangerin sah in erstaunte und verwirrte Gesichter. Sie spürte die aufkommende Angst der Menschen. Jeder fürchtete die Drakh. In jedem steckte noch die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse vor fünfzehn Jahren, als die Drakh bei ihrem Rückzug von der Erde eine tödliche, unbekannte Seuche freisetzten. Fast drei Jahre stand die Erde unter Quarantäne und die Menschen sahen nur noch den drohenden Tod. Damals kämpften Ärzte und Wissenschaftler lange vergebens um ein Gegenmittel. Doch am Ende konnte die Erde doch noch gerettet werden.   
Sollte Babylon 5 das gleiche Schicksal erleiden? Nein.   
In der Stille sagte eine müde Stimme:" Solange ich lebe werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um die Drakh aufzuhalten."   
Alle blickten auf den Sprecher. Es war Zack.   
Nun packte auch die anderen Entschlossenheit. Franziska war sich nun sicher jeder würde dazu beitragen die Vernichtung der Station zu verhindern.   
Von nun an war jeder auf der Station in Bereitschaft. Man schickte eine Patrouille in den Hyperraum.   
Während alle zurück auf ihren Posten gingen hatte Commander Nils noch Fragen. Die Frauen beantworteten sie ihm gern.   
Durch die Überanstrengung seines Beines hatte Zack starke Schmerzen. Ein Arzt gab ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel. Als er einige Stunden später in seinem Quartier erwachte saß Franziska neben seinem Bett. Besorgt hatte sie über den Schlaf des Chiefs gewacht. Nun lächelte die Rangerin erleichtert. Zack fragte:" Erzählst du mir nun die ganze Geschichte?"   
" Sicher. Wie du weißt haben wir die Drakh immer beobachtet. In den letzten Jahren ist uns keiner ihrer Untaten entgangen. Doch leider hatten wir durch den lächerlichen Friedensvertrag mit den Drakh keine Möglichkeiten den Krieg zu verhindern.   
Als nun die Drakh vor einigen Wochen aus ihren Löchern krochen waren die White Rangers zur Stelle. Weil wir ihren Funkverkehr abhörten erfuhren wir das Ziel. Man hatte erfahren das Babylon 5 ein leichtes Ziel sein würde. Für die Drakh gab es nur noch eins Rache oder Untergang.   
Sobald ich erfuhr was die Drakh vorhaben, habe ich sämtliche mir zu Verfügung stehenden Schiffe hierher beordert."   
Zack unterbrach die Freundin:" Wieviel sind es?"   
" Eine kleine Armee. Die fünf Schiffe des Typs Messias. Vier Schiffe des Typs Psi Omega, einige alte Raiderschiffe, sowie mehrere umgebaute Transporter."   
Nach einer kurzen Pause und Franziskas unwiderstehlichen Lächeln für sie fort.   
" Dann wäre da noch unser großer Trumpf. Über zehn Schiffe des gleichen Typs wie das Schiff unten in der Andockbucht 13. Wir nennen die Schiffe Starlight."   
Zack nickte und sagte nun seinerseits:" Rechnen wir das Alpha Geschwader und die Verteidigungsanlage der Station, sowie den Überraschungsmoment müssten wir es schaffen. Was ist mit der ISA. "   
Franziska verstand die Frage. Sie ging im Zimmer hin und her, bevor sie antwortete.   
" Ich habe die Allianz noch nicht informiert. Soviel ich weiß haben sie genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Irgend eine große Feierlichkeit steht an und da werden wohl die meisten der Ranger gebraucht.   
Aber keine Sorge es gibt einige White Starschiffe die informiert wurden. Unter anderem die Whitestar 27 unter dem Kommando meines Bruders Enrice Montoya. Sie werden rechtzeitig hier sein."   
Es blieb eine Weile still im Raum. Es war die Zeit in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.   
Franziska dachte an die Präsidentin der ISA Delenn als sie den Blick von Zack spürte. Er verbarg seine Gedanken nicht. Franziska nahm sehr deutlich die Liebe wahr die der Freund für sie empfand. Eigentlich hatte er nie versucht seine Gefühle oder die Liebe für Franziska zu verbergen. Seine Gedanken waren immer offen und ehrlich. So auch jetzt. Gleichzeitig spürte Franziska wieder die nie Ausgesprochene Frage. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand die Rangerin auf und begab sich zur Tür. Während diese sich öffnete sagte die Freundin zu dem immer noch im Bett sitzenden Chief:   
" Ich habe mir vor langer Zeit geschworen, Nichts mehr zu beginnen was ich nicht beenden kann."   
Dann war die Rangerin auch schon draußen auf dem Gang verschwunden und die Tür schloß sich automatisch.   
Für jeden Außenstehenden mochten diese Worte unverständlich sein, doch Zack wußte genau, das Franziska auch diesmal nicht für immer bleiben würde. Eines Tages würde sie wieder Lebewohl sagen. Möglicherweise für immer. Der Chief stieß einen ähnlichen Seufzer aus wie Franziska vorhin. Dann verließ er das Bett um eine kalte Dusche zunehmen. Die brauchte er jetzt. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das die Schmerzen in seinem Bein fast weg waren.
> 
> Franziska war nach dem Gespräch in ihr Quartier gegangen. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken an den Freund und konzentrierte sich auf das Wichtigste. Sarah Ann begrüßte die übernächtigte Frau sagte aber keinen Ton deswegen. Sie fragte nur was als nächstes anstand.   
Die Rangerin bat:" Stell mir bitte eine Verbindung zur Interstellaren Allianz her. Wen es möglich ist möchte ich mit der Präsidentin Delenn sprechen. Sage Bitte es geht um Babylon 5."   
Während das junge Mädchen vergebens versuchte eine Verbindung zu bekommen, hatte sich Franziska auf ihr Bett sinken lassen. Eine Weile hörte sie noch die Worte von Sarah und jemanden der versuchte die junge Frau zu vertrösten, doch dann über kam tiefer Schlaf die Rangerin. Eine Viertelstunde Später wollte Sarah ihrer Mutter die vergeblichen Versuche mitteilen aber sie fand die ältere Frau tief schlafend vor. Es war ja auch kein Wunder, Franziska hatte sich in den letzten Tagen kaum Ruhe gegönnt.   
Einige Stunden später betrat Sarah die Offiziersmesse. Zack saß gerade beim Mittagessen. Als er die junge Frau sah, bat er Sarah neben ihm Platz zunehmen. Die White Rangerin nahm gern an.   
Nachdem beide Zuende gegessen hatten, sah die Rangerin Zack an und sagte plötzlich grundlos:   
" Also sie sind der Mann der meine Mutter so beeindruckt hatte."   
Der Chief machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Die Worte überraschten ihn. Sarah fuhr schon fort:" Nicht wie sie denken. Aber Jedesmal wenn Franziska von B 5 erzählt, erwähnt sie gleichzeitig ihren Namen. Was verbindet sie mit der Station."   
Zack dachte an die langen Jahre die er hier verbracht hat. Dann sagte er mit Humor:" Das stimmt wohl. Ich bin das Fossil der Station."   
Die junge Frau kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort. Ein Sicherheitsmann näherte sich ihrem Tisch, deshalb stand Sarah auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken. Nicht lange danach eilte der Chief zurück an die Arbeit. In einem Sektor gab es Unruhen.   
Franziska hörte keine Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum. Sie musste kurz eingenickt sein. Als sie nach der Zeit sah, wurde ihr klar das sie vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sie kleidete sich an und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Im anderen Raum befand sich niemand. Sarah musste jedoch bevor sie gegangen war etwas zu essen hingestellt haben. Es war frisches Obst und Brot. Es war sehr schwer in den heutigen Zeiten frische Nahrung zu bekommen. Es gab fast nur noch Synthetische Nahrung. Franziska vertrug diese aber nicht.   
Während die Rangerin eine Banane aß, summte neben ihr der Kommunikator. Eine Stimme sagte:" Sie haben ein Gespräch."   
Franziska ließ es durch stellen. Kurze Zeit später erschien das bekannte Gesicht von Delenn auf dem Bildschirm. Im ersten Moment war die White Rangerin erstaunt, doch dann erinnerte sie sich. Auf diese Verbindung hatte sie vier Stunden gewartet.   
Die Minbari entschuldigte sich, das man sie gerade erst informiert hatte. Franziska winkte jedoch ab und informierte dann die Präsidentin von der Nahenden Bedrohung durch die Drakh. Das Gespräch wurde nur einmal gestört als ein älterer etwa sechzigjähriger Mann Delenns Arbeitszimmer betrat. Es war John Sheridan, Delenns Mann und der Anführer der Anla Shock. John war vor zwanzig Jahren Capitan und Leiter von B5. Später wurde er dann der 1. Präsident der ISA.   
Nachdem Franziska geendet hatte sagte John:" Wann rechnest du mit einem Angriff."   
Die White Rangerin antwortete:" In etwa 24 bis 30 Stunden oder auch früher. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt haben sie ihren Sammelpunkt noch nicht verlassen."   
" Die Zeit ist viel zu knapp um der Station Hilfe zuschicken. Es dauert Tage bis die White Star Schiffe mit den Rangern bei Euch eintreffen."   
Mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln antwortete Franziska:" Vor zwanzig Jahren habt ihr beide mir einige Befugnisse gegeben was die White Starschiffe betrifft. Euer beider Einverständnis vorausgesetzt habe ich einige Schiffe informiert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befinden sich die White Star 13, 7, 3,9 und die Maria auch als White Star 27 bekannt auf dem Weg hierher. Ich vermute das sich noch einige Schiffe die abkömmlich waren den anderen angeschlossen haben."   
Erleichtert sahen sich Delenn und John an. Da Franziska in ihrem vorhergehenden Bericht erwähnt hatte das die White Rangers inzwischen über eine ansehnliche Flotte verfügten, hofften das Ehepaar auf einen guten Ausgang des Kampfes. Man bat noch Franziska die ISA auf den laufenden zu halten und danach wurde die Verbindung getrennt.   
Sarah war zurückgekommen, da ihre Mutter aber nicht fragte wo sie gewesen ist, erzählte die junge Frau auch nichts von ihrer Begegnung mit Zack.
> 
> Der Kommandostab hatte inzwischen die einzelnen Botschafter informiert. Einige Schiffe der Welten würden sich am Kampf gegen die Drakh beteiligen. Leider kamen gerade einmal fünf kleinere Kriegsschiffe zusammen.   
Viel früher als erwartet passierte der Angriff. Am Abend des 20. Dezember also 24 Stunden nachdem Franziska B5 betreten hatte, verlas Commander Nils eine Erklärung. Man informierte die Bevölkerung von B5 über die bevorstehende Bedrohung. Gleichzeitig bat er, das sich alle nicht beteiligten Personen in ihre Quartiere begeben und Ruhe bewahren.   
Der Kommandostab, die Sicherheitsleute und Franziska hatten Panik und Aufruhr erwartet. Als die Rangerin zwei Stunden später den Gang zur ihrem Quartier entlang schritt begegnete sie dem Chief und Sarah. Alle drei hatte die Stille auf der Station bemerkt. Zack sagte:" Es ist irgendwie unheimlich, wenn man etwas erwartet und es nicht eintrifft."   
Beide Frauen wussten was er meinte. Es herrschte überall auf der Station Stille.   
Sarah bemerkte:" Totenstille."   
Franziska war in ihren Gedanken schon viel weiter und deshalb lautete ihre Antwort:" Es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."   
Gleich darauf teilte auch dieser Gang das Schicksal der gesamten Station. Nur auf der Kommandobrücke ging der Leutnant aufgeregt hin und her. Ab und zu wechselte er ein paar Worte mit den Starfurypiloten die im All rings um die Station patrouillierten. Für den jungen Mann war es die erste große Schlacht morgen.
> 
> Franziska spazierte im Traum über eine Gras ähnliche Ebene des White Planeten. Avalon wie Franziska den Heimatort der White Ranger immer liebevoll nannte. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihr ein großer Drakh auf. Der Außerirdische wurde immer Größer und gigantischer. Gleichzeitig hörte die Rangerin ein hartnäckiges Summen. Schweißgebadet weckte Franziska auf und sah auf ihren alten Digitalen Wecker. Es war 6.14 am. Der Traum war vorbei. Aber das Summen war immer noch da. Die Rangerin eilte in den angrenzenden Raum. Auf dem Babcom war eine Nachricht eingegangen, deshalb das Geräusch. Franziska wollte die Nachricht abspielen lassen, da wollte schon wieder jemand eine Verbindung herstellen.   
Auf dem Schirm erschien das besorgte Gesicht eines anderen Rangers. Er sagte:   
" Endlich. Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie werden in etwa zwei Stunden bei euch sein und es sind viel mehr als wir angenommen haben."   
Ohne eine Antwort trennte Franziska die Verbindung und zog sich an. Dann eilte sie zur Kommandozentrale und ließ Alarm geben.   
Unterwegs weckte sie Zack und Sarah telepathisch. Die beiden würden sicher verdammt sauer sein über die Art und Weise des Wecken, aber Franziska würde es später Wiedergutmachen   
Gegen acht Uhr war die Starlight 1 startklar und die Drakh konnten kommen. Franziska und Sarah hofften nur das die anderen White Ranger rechtzeitig eintreffen würden. Als das Langstreckenradar die Drakh meldete verließ die Starlight1 die Andockbucht 13 und postierte sich gegenüber dem Hyberraumsprungtor. Die Alphastaffel würde erst im letzten Moment zu dem Schiff stoßen.   
Die Verteidigungsanlage der Raumstation war zwar in Bereitschaft aber noch nicht aktiviert. Man wollte die Drakh überraschen.   
Inzwischen war es schon 8.30 Uhr da öffnete sich vor der Starlight das Sprungtor. Unzählige Schiffe kamen aus der Tiefe des Alls.   
Die Drakhs wollten sofort mit ihrem Angriff beginnen, aber das einzelne Schiff sendete augenblicklich folgende Botschaft.   
" Hier spricht die Starlight 1 der White Ranger. Sie befinden sich auf Neutralem Sektor. Sollten sie nicht augenblicklich diesen Sektor verlassen, werden wir das Feuer eröffnen."   
Auf Franziskas Bildschirm, sowie auf dem der Station erschien das Gesicht eines Drakh. Es war lächerlich. Ein einziges Schiff wollte die ganze Station verteidigen.   
Die Stimme des Drakh erklang aus dem Lautsprecher: " Noch habt ihr die Chance euch zurückzuziehen und uns die Station zu überlassen. Ihr White Ranger dürft euch nicht einmischen. So lautet Zumindestens der Friedensvertrag."   
Die ganze Zeit hatten Franziska und Sarah ängstlich auf die Scanner ihres Schiffes geachtet. Aber sie zeigten nichts an. Nun lächelte die Anführerin der White Ranger. Sie hatte Gewissheit. Die Schiffe waren da. Zum Feind gewandt antwortete die Starlightpilotin: " Ihr vergeßt nur eins. Der Friedensvertrag lief vor genau 36 Stunden ab. Wir haben nun keine Veranlassung mehr uns daran zu halten." Dann fügte sie noch etwas lauter im Befehlston hinzu:" Sprung!"   
Genau in dem Moment als der Drakh seinen Leuten den Feuerbefehl gab, öffnete sich hinter Franziska auf der anderen Seite der Station Babylon 5 unzählige Hyperraumfenster und die Flotte der White Ranger tauchte auf. Gleichzeitig startete die Alphastaffel und die Station begann zu Feuern.   
In nur wenigen Sekunden hatte sich der friedliche Raum um B5 in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt.   
Durch den Überraschungsmoment von Seiten der Ranger erlitten die Drakh schwere Verluste. Vernichtend geschlagen zogen sich die Feinde alsbald zurück.   
Als die Drakh abrückten brach auf der Station unglaublicher Jubel aus. Fremde lagen sich in den Armen und weinten vor Freude.   
Aber nicht nur die Drakh waren überrascht gewesen. Franziska konnte kaum glauben wie viele Schiffe tatsächlich außer den erwarteten gekommen waren. Obwohl man den Funkverkehr nur auf die wichtigsten Nachrichten beschränkt und gleichzeitig nur verschlüsselt gesendet hatte, musste etwas nach Omega 7 durchgesickert sein. Die dortigen Telepathen und Freunde der White Ranger hatten ebenfalls mehrere Schiffe geschickt.   
Franziska lief langsam die Andockbucht 13 an. Sie war müde und der Kampf hatte sie sichtlich mitgenommen. Als Sarah und sie das Schiff verließen wartete Zack Allen bereits auf die Frauen. Er war erleichtert das ihnen nichts zugestoßen war. Zuerst umarmte er die junge Frau und während sich Sarah aus dem Staub machte, nahm Zack Franziska fest in die Arme. Die Rangerin ließ es geschehen, nicht weil sie müde war, sondern weil Franziska die Gefühle des Freundes erwiderte.   
Der Kampf war vorbei, doch nun begann die eigentliche Arbeit. Draußen mussten Trümmer und Wrackteile beräumt werden, damit die Außenhülle der Station durch die umherfliegenden Teile nicht beschädigt würden.   
Auch Zack und Franziska hatten noch eine Menge zu Tun. Wenn Franziska an das vor ihr liegende dachte wurde sie ganz traurig. Sie fragte sich wieviel ihrer Freunde und Bekannten sind wohl getötet worden. Die White Rangerin sah wieder die Bilder der explodierenden Messias 4 vor sich. Der Capitan war mit dem Schwerbeschädigten Schiff auf Kollisionskurs gegangen als er bemerkte das Franziska in Gefahr war. Während sich Franziska gleichzeitig gegen zwei Drakhschiffe zu Wehr setzte, hatte sich ein drittes von hinten genähert. Capitan Mendez sah die bedrohliche Situation und hatte gehandelt. Er hatte nur diese Möglichkeit gehabt Ranger eins zu helfen. Sein Schiff war schwer getroffen und die Mannschaft befand sich schon in den Rettungskapseln. In dem Moment als er die Brücke seines Schiffes verlassen wollte , bemerkte Mendez das Drakhschiff. Der Rangercapitan wollte Franziska helfen aber seine Waffensysteme und die automatische Steuerung reagierten nicht mehr. Er hatte nur noch eine Wahl. Er brachte das Schiff per Hand neben das Schiff des Feindes und rammte es. Durch den Aufprall explodierten beide Schiffe.   
Capitan Mendez war ein Freund aus alten Tagen. Er hatte vor zwanzig Jahren als Leutnant auf der Messias 4 begonnen und hatte drei Jahre später den Posten als Capitan übernommen. Nun fürchtete Franziska sich davor zu erfahren wer noch unter den Opfern war.   
Alles zögern half nichts. Irgendwann musste sich die Rangerin der Realität stellen. Nun verließen Zack und Franziska das Dock und begaben sich in die ehemaligen Räume der White Ranger. Unterwegs nahm Franziska Zacks Hand. Der Chief war etwas erstaunt, spürte aber gleichzeitig, das die Freundin gerade jetzt Geborgenheit brauchte und er war bereits sie ihr zu geben. Im alten Konferenzraum der Ranger wurde Franziska schon erwartet. Ein älterer an die sechzig Jahre zählender Mann und eine wesentliche jünger Frau erwarteten Ranger Eins. Franziska umarmte ihren Bruder Enrice Montoya und ihre jüngere Schwester Samantha. Doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit Worte zu wechseln. Nach und nach trafen die Kapitäne der einzelnen Schiffe ein. Nun konnte man auch Bilanz ziehen.   
Von den Drakhschiffen konnte gerade einmal ein Zehntel entkommen. Alle anderen Schiffe sind zerstört worden. Die Station Babylon 5 hatte einige Schäden. Diese konnte man leicht reparieren.   
Von den Rangern wurde die Whitestar 15 zerstört und die White Star 7 schwer beschädigt. Das Alpha Geschwader der Station hatte große Verluste erlitten zwar wurden nur zwei Schiffe zerstört aber sieben stark beschädigt. Die meisten der Piloten schweben in Lebensgefahr.   
Bei den White Ranger gab es zahlreiche Tote und Verletzte. Viele der umgebauten Transportschiffe, die Messias 4 und die Psi Omega 2 sind zerstört wurden.   
Leider gab es noch mehr Verluste. Ein Schiff der auf Omega 7 lebenden Telepathen wurde ebenfalls zerstört. So traurig es auch klingen mag. So waren es doch wenig Opfer im Vergleich zu den 100000 Bewohner von Babylon 5.   
Zwei Tage später hatten sich die meisten der Schiffe bereits auf den Heimweg begeben. Die White Starschiffe nach Minba und die der Telepathen nach Omega 7. Sarah befand sich auf der White Star 27. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden das, daß junge Mädchen ihre Ausbildung zur Rangerin beendet. So kam es das sie sich schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder voneinander trennten. Dieses Abenteuer veränderte das Leben der jungen Frau. Sie fühlte sich älter und reifer. In den nächsten Jahren musste sie noch viele gefährliche Situationen bestehen.   
Auf die Schiffe der White Ranger wartete noch Arbeit. Jetzt kam das wichtigste. Die restlichen Drakh waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Bestimmt suchten sie Rache. Keiner der Ranger würde zu lassen, das die Drakh sich an unschuldigen rächen, deshalb begaben sich die Starlightschiffe auf die Suche nach den entkommenden Drakh.   
In den nächsten Monaten kam es des öfteren zu Kampfhandlungen zwischen den Drakh und den White Rangern. Wobei die Ranger die Oberhand behielten."
> 
> _"So ihr beiden", beendete die Großmutter ihre Erzählung. " Das war meine Geschichte."_   
_Die beiden Kinder sahen die alte Frau an. Der Junge sagte:" Ich bin froh das die bösen Drakh damals besiegt wurden. Nur deshalb können wir so friedlich aufwachsen."_   
_Großmutter Sarah Ann nickte zustimmend. Sie schloss die Augen um sich noch etwas auszuruhen und den schönen Tag zu genießen. Der Junge stand auf und rannte zu seinen Spielkameraden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die kleinen Lausbuben rannten zum nahegelegenen See._   
_Das Mädchen war sitzengeblieben und hatte die Jungen beobachtet. Normalerweise begleitete sie immer ihren großen Bruder doch heute hatte die Achtjährige keine Lust dazu. Sie war neugierig. Da sie sich aber nicht traute ihre Großmutter zu fragen, legte sie ihren Kopf an Sarahs Schulter. Die alte Rangerin merkte das die Kleine einen Wunsch auf dem Herzen hatte. Sie strich dem Mädchen freundlich über die Wange und sagte:" Frag ruhig Sissy!"_   
_Ermutigt durch die Worte kam die Frage:" Wie ging es weiter. Was wurde aus Babylon 5 und den beiden Freunden Franziska und Zack."_   
_Sarah Ann lächelte und erzählte dann weiter:_   
" Ranger Eins und Zack hatten in den nächsten drei Monaten sehr viel zu tun. Obwohl ihre Quartiere auf der gleichen Ebene lag begegneten sich die beiden nur drei oder vier mal in dieser Zeit. Selbst dann wechselten sie kaum einige Worte.   
Von Tag zu Tag wurde die Station immer leerer. Zack war mit der Evakuierung beschäftigt und Franziska hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt. Die Rangerin hatte hier auf B5 ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen und leitete die Suche nach den Drakh. An manchen Tagen hatte sie sehr viel zu tun. Sie musste die Suche koordinieren und eingegangene Berichte Prüfen. Mindestens einmal pro Tag stand eine Besprechung mit den Rangern an.   
An einem dieser Tage passierte es dann. Franziska hatte wieder einmal eine wichtige Besprechung mit einem der Botschafter gehabt. Einige Drakh hatten sich im Sektor dieser Welt versteckt und die Ranger sollten sie schleunigst vertreiben. Da kam die nächste Nachricht über die Drakh. Einige Schiffe hatten sich gesammelt und bedrohten einen kleinen, unbedeutenden Planeten. Dort gab es nur einige Siedler. Vermutlich wollten die Drakh ihre Vorräte auffrischen.   
Aus Angst vor der Bedrohung hatten die Siedler einen Hilferuf an die Ranger gesandt. Franziska war gerade im Begriff sich selbst darum zu kümmern. Ihr Schiff war startbereit und sie wollte ihren Arbeitsraum verlassen. Die Rangerin hatte sich von ihrem Freund und Partner Ranger Marcus verabschiedet als ein Ranger der ISA den Raum betrat. Dieser Mann sagte keinen Ton und überreichte wortlos ein Kuvert.   
Franziska las es und erbleichte. Diesen Tag hatten sie und andere mit Bangen erwartet. Jeder von ihnen hatte gehofft das dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Leider war es jetzt soweit.   
Ohne zu lesen wusste Marcus was in dem Brief stand. Er fragte die Freundin: " Fliegst du?"   
Franziska dachte an die Siedler und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dem Ranger teilte sie mit: " Es tut mir Leid, doch ich muss ablehnen. Einige Siedler sind in Gefahr. Diese Angelegenheit ist wichtiger."   
Mit einem Kopfnicken verließ der Ranger den Arbeitsraum. Franziska wusste das dieser Mann ihre Worte genau so ausrichten würde. Man würde ihre Ablehnung verstehen.   
Einige Minuten später befand Franziska sich auf dem Weg. Erst in der Stille des Hyberraums dachte Franziska wieder an die Nachricht. Sie kam von Delenn und John Sheridan. Vermutlich hatte John nicht mehr lange zu leben und vorher wollte er seine alten Freunde noch einmal sehen.   
Zu den Siedlern gibt es nicht viel zusagen. Das Glück hatte die Ranger auch diesmal nicht verlassen. Während man auf Minba Abschied von John Sheridan nahm konnten die Ranger wieder einmal einige Drakh besiegen.   
Franziska kehrte nach B 5 zurück. Als sie aus dem Hyperraum sprang sah sie das White Starschiff.   
Sie wusste wer es flog. Die Rangerin beeilte sich die Andockbucht 13 zu erreichen. Auf einmal hatte sie das Gefühl das die Zeit davon läuft.   
Plötzlich stand Franziska vor John Sheridan. Er wollte die Station noch einmal sehen und Abschied nehmen. Wäre die Rangerin nur einige Minuten später gekommen hätte sie den alten Freund verpasst. Sie hatte das Gefühl das dieser Mann in den letzten drei Monaten um Jahre gealtert war. Franziska spürte das John immer schwächer wurde. Sie fragte sich wieviel Tage ihm wohl noch bleiben würden.   
Die beiden alten Freunde wechselten kaum Worte. Nach zwanzig Jahren Freundschaft kannte man sich gut genug um zu wissen wie jeder unter diesem Abschied leiden würde. Franziska umarmte noch einmal den ehemaligen Präsidenten, da sah sie zusammen mit Zack Allen, einen Ranger kommen.   
" Marcus." , entfuhr es Franziska unbedacht.   
Erstaunt sah sich John um. Das was er sah verwunderte ihn. War es möglich das er eine Sinnestäuschung hatte. Etwas älter und in weisser Kleidung stand ein Ranger vor ihm, der stets in seiner Erinnerung war.   
Da sagte eine bekannte Stimme, die John sicher zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte: " Ich bin hier um mich von ihnen zu verabschieden Entil'za."   
Marcus grüßte John Sheridan mit einer Verbeugung und fuhr gleichzeitig erklärend fort:" Außerdem möchte ich noch ein Geheimnis offenbaren. Franziska konnte mich mit Hilfe der Außerirdischen Maschine vor zwanzig Jahren retten. Sie wusste schon damals wie wichtig ich für die White Ranger einmal sein werde. Wir beide haben die Ranger zusammen aufgebaut und solange ich lebe werde ich alles tun um den Nachfolgenden das Gute zu lehren. Ich mag aus den falschen Motiven Ranger geworden sein. Aber ich bin ein White Ranger aus Berufung."   
John, der bis vor wenigen Tagen Entil'za der ISA Ranger war, verstand sehr gut was Marcus meinte. Er selbst hatte fast wie durch ein Wunder zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens auf Za'ha'dum zurückbekommen.   
John wollte soviel fragen aber er wusste das ihm die Zeit davon lief. Der ältere Mann war stolz auf Franziska und das was sie in den letzten Jahren erreicht hatte. Er brauchte das nicht in Worte zufassen, die junge Frau las es in seinen Augen und Gedanken.   
Es gab mehr als einen Grund das die White Ranger so erfolgreich waren und Marcus war bestimmt einer von ihnen. Deshalb nickte John jetzt nur anerkennend und wandte sich dann an Marcus wobei er sagte:" Susan ist auf Minba."   
Der Ranger antwortete lächelnd:" Man hat mich bereits darüber informiert. Ich wusste das sie eines Tages ihre Nachfolge antreten wird. Sie hat dafür die besten Eigenschaften. In einigen Tagen werde ich sie Wiedersehen und für die letzten zwanzig Jahre um Verzeihung bitten."   
Nach diesen Worten fühlte sich Marcus etwas erleichtert. Es war als ob er einen Teil der Schuldgefühle die er gegenüber seinen alten Freunden hegte von ihm genommen wurde.   
Sheridan schaute sich noch einmal um und verließ die Station. Hier hatte alles begonnen und nun Endete es. Er ließ alles in guten Händen zurück.   
Die drei zurückgebliebene schauten dem alten Freund nach. Jeder nahm im Stillen auf seine Art Abschied.   
Marcus war der erste der sich an seine Aufgaben erinnerte und verließ die Ebene. Er ließ Franziska und Zack allein zurück.   
Die White Rangerin glaubte für einen Moment das die Zeit stehen geblieben war. Sie sah Zack lange an, als wollte sie seine tiefsten Gedanken lesen. In Wirklichkeit traf sie in diesen Moment eine Entscheidung. Dann offenbarte Franziska ihren entschluss dem Freund:" Ich habe beschlossen ein kleines Stück deines Lebens mit dir zu gehen. Es sind möglicherweise wenige Monate, vielleicht auch nur Wochen."   
Zack vergaß alles was er sagen wollte und nahm Franziska in die Arme. Beide verbrachten glückliche Tage auf der Station.
> 
> Dann nahte der Abschied. Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Stephan Franklin, Delenn und der Imperator der Centauri Vir Cotto, alte Freunde von Zack und Franziska kamen noch einmal auf die Station Babylon 5.   
Sie waren dabei als die Station in Betrieb ging und hatten einige Jahre ihres Lebens hier verbracht. Auch sie wollten Abschied nehmen.   
Niemand war auf der Station zurückgeblieben. Während sich die letzten Schiffe von der Station entfernten, wurden die Sprengsätze gezündet. Die Station explodierte. Eine großartige, nie wiederkehrende Ära ging zu Ende.   
Noch einmal trafen sich die alten Freunde auf der Station XR 4 die nur wenige Meilen von dem alten Standpunkt von B5 entfernt lag. Seit fast fünfzehn Jahren war sie ein Stützpunkt der White Ranger. Die Existenz der Station war sehr wichtig, denn auf dem benachbarten Planeten Epsilon 3 gab es noch Draal und die große Maschine. Dieses Geheimnis musste gewahrt und bewacht werden. Eine Aufgabe die nun die White Ranger übernehmen würden.
> 
> _Anderntags auf XR4, nur wenige Minuten vom alten Babylon 5 Standort entfernt_.
> 
> Zwischen den Trümmern der ehemaligen Station arbeiteten unzählige Arbeitsroboter um die Wrackteile zu beseitigen. Die White Ranger hatten den Arbeitern gestattet die Aufräumungsarbeiten von XR4 aus zuleiten. Deshalb herrschte auf der kleinen, sonst ruhigen Station großes Gedränge.   
Die meisten Abgesandten der Völker waren bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg in ihre Heimat.   
Franziska hatte ihre Freunde gebeten noch einige Tage zu bleiben. Zum einem wollte sie die letzten Stunden mit ihnen verbringen und zum anderen wurde es Zeit ein großes Geheimnis zu offenbaren.   
In der Kommandozentrale der Station schaute Franziska auf die Bildschirme der Überwachungsanlage, während ihr Freund Marcus aufgeregt hin und her ging. Immer wieder sah er auf den rechten Bildschirm und betrachtete die Frau, die von der heimlichen Kamera beobachtet wurde.   
Auf dem anderen Bildschirm sah man eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen und Außerirdische. Es waren Zack, Stephan Franklin, Michael Garibaldi, Vir Cotto und Delenn. Man sah die Ungeduld der Freunde.   
Die White Rangerin legte ihrem Freund Marcus die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte liebevoll:" Es wird Zeit. Du musst dich deinem Schicksal stellen."   
Der Freund nickte und entgegnete:" Wird sie mir verzeihen können?"   
" Wenn sie dich noch liebt, bestimmt.", antwortete Franziska lächelnd.   
Gemeinsam verließ man die Kommandozentrale und ging zu den Räumen, wo die Freunde warteten.   
Franziska schenkte dem Ranger noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und betrat dann den einem der Räume. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam sie noch mit, wie ihr Begleiter den anderen Raum betrat und Susan beim Namen rief. Für Franziska klang es ein wenig zaghaft und leise. Dann hatte sich auch hinter ihr die Tür geschlossen und die White Rangerin sah in erwartungsvolle Gesichter.   
Mit einem Lächeln und vielleicht ein wenig verlegen begann Franziska:" Ich muss euch etwas gestehen. Ich habe euch alle zwanzig Jahre belogen. Gerade für eine White Rangerin ist das unverzeihlich. Deshalb erzähle ich heute die Wahrheit. Es handelt sich dabei um Ranger eins, David. Sein wahrer Name lautet Marcus Cole."   
Franziska unterbrach sich selbst um die Auswirkung ihrer Worte auf die Freunde zu beobachten. Außer Zack waren natürlich alle erstaunt. Bevor jemand eine Frage stellen konnte fuhr Franziska fort. Sie offenbarte ihren Freunden das Geheimnis um Ranger Eins und seine Auferstehung.   
Franziska endete mit den Worten:" Bevor Marcus mir seine Endgültige Entscheidung mitteilte bat er mich um einen kleinen Gefallen. Er wollte damals noch etwas tun, was er schon früher hätte erledigen sollen. Eine Wiedergeburtszeronomie. Wie ihr wisst hat er sich davor immer gedrückt. Diesmal mußte er es tun. Er war wieder geboren worden. Um neu anfangen zu können musste er das Vergangene hinter sich lassen. Ich glaube das hat Marcus damals geschafft. Für mich war er immer ein wertvoller Freund und Gefährte. Um so mehr bedaure ich das sich unsere Weg hier und jetzt trennen. Für mich ist die Zeit zu gehen gekommen. Marcus braucht mich nicht länger. Er ist jetzt der alleinige Anführer der White Ranger."   
Die Freunde stellten einige Fragen. Besonders Stephan in seiner Eigenschaft als Arzt hatte noch welche. Franziska beantwortete sie alle.   
In der Zwischenzeit stand Susan an einem Fenster der Station XR4 und schaute auf Epsilon. Ihre Erinnerungen hatten sie noch nicht losgelassen. Sie hörte eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Susan reagierte nicht. Sie glaubte das die Stimme aus ihren Gedanken kam. Es war Marcus. Da hörte sie nochmals ihren Namen. Diesmal lauter und deutlicher. Susan in der Kleidung der Ranger wandte sich nun doch um. Es war tatsächlich Marcus.   
Susan konnte kaum ihren Augen trauen. Aber ihre Sinne täuschten sich nicht. Der Anführer der White Ranger erzählte ihr die Geschichte seiner wundersamen Auferstehung und seines Tuns in den vergangen zwanzig Jahren. Im ersten Moment war Susan wütend und enttäuscht gewesen. Sie wollte ihre Wut hinaus schreien. Immerhin hatte sie Marcus einmal sehr geliebt. Susan war eine Frau die oft vom Schicksal enttäuscht worden war und deshalb hatte es sehr lange gedauert bis sie sich ihre Liebe zu Marcus eingestehen konnte. Doch dann war es zu spät gewesen. Zwanzig Jahre hatte Susan mit dem Verlust gelebt aber sie hatte nie aufgehört Marcus zu lieben. Nun stand er vor ihr und bat um Vergebung. Konnte sie ihm verzeihen?   
Um so länger die Rangerin dem Freund zu hörte, verstand sie. Marcus gehörte ihr nicht allein. Er war genauso wie sie ein Teil der Zukunft. Marcus hatte in der Vergangenheit wichtige Veränderungen bewirkt. Für beide hat die Vergangenheit große Opfer gefordert, aber ihre gemeinsame Liebe wird die Zukunft verändern können.   
Als Marcus vor ihr stand spürte Susan, dass der heutige Tag ein Neuanfang für sie war. In dem Moment als Babylon 5 zerstört wurde glaubte die Rangerin das all ihre Träume und Erinnerung zerschlagen worden waren. Doch mit Marcus Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden und in ihr Herz, spürte Susan neue Kraft und Hoffnung. Nun fühlte sie sich endgültig dazu bestimmt die Ranger der Interstellaren Allianz anzuführen.   
Über viele Jahre waren beide glücklich miteinander verheiratet. Gemeinsam mit Susan hat Marcus die Ranger geführt. Marcus hielt sich sehr oft auf Minba auf. Er vergaß aber niemals seine Aufgaben als Anführer der White Ranger.   
Nachdem Delenn zurückgetreten war hat Marcus das Amt des Präsident der Interstellaren Allianz für einige Jahre übernommen. Nach Susan Tod war er hierher zurückgekehrt. Eines Tages wird auch Franziska zurückkommen.   
Und die anderen.   
Michael kehrte auf den Mars zu seiner Frau Lisa und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter zurück, Stephan in sein Xenobiologisches Labor, Delenn und Susan nach Minba. Zack wurde persönlicher Berater von Vir Cotto auf Centauri Prime.
> 
> Bevor Zack abreiste traf er sich noch einmal mit Franziska. Von seinem Standpunkt konnte er auf Epsilon 3 hinunter schauen. Zack fragte:" Ist sie immer noch da unten?"   
"Ja", war die einfache Antwort.   
Der ehemalige Chef dachte an den Tag zurück als er und Franziska die Außerirdische Maschine in Draal Obhut gegeben hatten. Es war auch der Tag an dem Zack seine Gefühle zu Franziska bewusst geworden waren. Der Chef hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden ohne jedoch je eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten.   
Genauso war es auch diesmal. Zack verabschiedete sich von Franziska. Er glaubte nicht die Freundin jemals wiederzusehen.   
An dem Tag nach der Zerstörung von B 5 hat Franziska für lange Zeit Abschied von Marcus und ihren Freunden genommen um auf Centauri Prime eine neue Heimat zu finden. Diesmal hatte sie ihr Versprechen gehalten. Franziska hatte etwas begonnen um es zu beenden. Zack und Franziska bekamen einige Monate später eine Tochter.   
Von Zeit zu Zeit war Franziska zurückgekehrt und hatte nach dem Rechten gesehen.   
Die White Ranger haben sich zurückgezogen. Aber eines Tages wenn neue Gefahren drohen werden sie da sein und denen helfen die Hilfe benötigen.   
Das war nun die ganze Geschichte mein Kind. Bis heute gibt es keine Fortsetzung. "
> 
> _Sarah Ann stand auf und nahm die Kleine bei der Hand. Sie gingen zu einem großen Gebäude, eine Art Tempel. Hier stand Sarahs Vater und sah den beiden entgegen. Dort angekommen bemerkten sie ein Shuttle das in der Nähe landete. Eine alte, verschleierte Frau stieg aus, gefolgt von vier jungen Rangern. Die Männer öffneten eine Luke und holten eine längliche, schwarze Kiste hervor. Dann schritten sie mit ihrer Last den Hügel neben dem Tempel empor und begruben sie. Sarah und auch die kleine Sissy wussten das es ein Sarg war._   
_Die alte unbekannte Frau hatte den jungen Ranger nachgeschaut. Dann drehte sie sich um und schlug ihren Schleier zurück. Marcus und Sarah riefen gleichzeitig: " Franziska."_   
_Die alte Frau kam herbei und sah von einem zum anderen. Sie sagte:" Nach meinen Freunden und meinem Bruder Enrice habe ich nun auch noch meinen Mann Zack verloren."_   
_Dann fiel sie weinend in Marcus Arme. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Tempel._   
_Sissy fragte:" Hat deine Geschichte nun ein Happy End gefunden."_   
_Sarah schaute lange zum Hügel und beobachtete die vier Ranger. Nach einer Weile sah sie das Kind an und antwortete:" Ja das hat sie auch wenn es traurig erscheinen mag."_
> 
> Ende
> 
> © 1999


End file.
